


Tamers Rewritten! Shiarumon's Tale!

by MitzvahRose



Series: My Best Works [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15372441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: A young girl dreams of some day being in the Tamer's Universe, but knows it's only a dream. Well, she might just be wrong... and get more than she bargained for! A mysterious new digimon has been discovered and another foe tossed into the mix, how will this affect the Tamers? Apparently badly.





	1. Prologue: A Pointless Dream

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at the Tamers Verse! Or more specifically, rewriting it! Please tell me what you think, and enjoy~! ^-^

**Prologue!**

**"Digimon - Tamers Rewritten! Shiarumon's Tale!"**

**A Pointless Dream**

_ "Renamon, it's time to go." _

_ "Hey, wait a minute. Can't we just talk?" _

_ "Sure, I've got something to say. Don't  _ ever _ try that again, little boys. Renamon and I work alone." _

_ "Does that qualify as a conversation?" _

* * *

" _Rose!_ Are you working on homework?"

_Click_

Frowning, I sighed, swiftly pulling out my textbook. "Yes mom."

A pause, "Alright…"

I waited a moment, then quickly opened my door and looked down the hallway. Nothing. She had gone back into her room. A small smirk graced my features. Immediately, I closed the door and sat back down. "I'll do my homework in a minute," I convinced myself. With a single tap, YouTube started up the video again. I rewound slightly so I could hear what I had been looking for.

_ "-Can't we just talk?" _

_ "Sure, I've got something to say. Don't  _ ever  _ try that again, little boys. Renamon and I work alone." _

_ "Does that qualify as a conversation?" _

_ "…Gee, I guess it does." _

A cute little tune sounded. I grinned.

_ "Humph! What a pathetic little gathering of fools." _

I giggled childishly. _'Here we go!'_ I thought to myself.

_ "No self-respecting digimon would be a slave to a human. If they don't change, they're gonna pay, 'cause Impmon's plan is underway." _

With another _click_ , the video paused. I was squealing, much to my own embarrassment. Blushing, I quickly covered my mouth. A slight giggle escaped my lips.

What I was watching was an episode from a show I used to view regularly called 'Digimon Tamers'. The reason I was watching that episode at all was because of the character just shown—Impmon. The scene I had just played was of his first appearance in the anime. That's got to be at least the dozenth time I've seen it, today alone! As you've probably guessed, he's my favorite character. I've basically been fawning over the little guy… not that I'm in _love_ him or anything! My face always constricts at the mere thought! No, I'm just a fan. I guess I just really like his character… Maybe it's because of his background story. Or the fact he's an anti-hero and an awesome Virus digimon at that. And yah, it's probably also because someone re-introduced me to Digimon. I've just passed my Wizzie (Wizardmon) faze.

I quietly shut my laptop and opened a drawer, taking out a neatly folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, a hand drawn picture of a cartoon character was revealed. It looked a lot like Impmon, though with obvious differences. First, the coloring's off. It's a light, purplish-pink in this drawing. You can guess its gender from that. Her eye color is the same as Impmon's, though, along with her body shape. Her tail is also similar, only slimmer and elongated with no spade tip. I should probably mention she's a few inches shorter than Impmon. She's wearing her signature bandanna, much like Impmon; except this one is colored royal blue, outlined in silver and gold. She; however, doesn't have gloves or the demonic smiley face like he does. She's in Impmon's classic position—turned to the side with a fist on her hip, a smirk alight on her face, one tooth poking out from behind her lip. You can imagine the rest on your own, but yes, she is supposed to look like a female version of Impmon.

Originally, while watching the first season, I had a design in mind for her comparable to Mew from Pokémon. You'll see why later.

What I was now looking at, is a picture of my OC digimon—Shiarumon. I decided to name its actual species Metaphmon, after Metamorphic, but I think Shiarumon sounds cooler, don't you? She's my OC for this series. Yes, I create a creature/human for most series I like. Pokémon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Generator Rex, Secret Saturdays, Star Wars, you name it! I mean, don't we all? Okay… maybe not, but still.

I took out my sketch book, filled with story ideas and crude sketches alike. First, a folded the paper and gently placed it on top. Following that, I flipped past my Impmon, Tamers, random junk, and even Pikachu and Mew drawings, then turned the page and removed one of the rough drafts I had been working on. This one was of a Digignome. I sighed again, grabbed a pencil, and began doodling on it, leaning back in the chair, my tongue sticking out. After about a half an hour, I had finished. Satisfied, I sat up. The Digignome I had just finished sketching was caught in midflight. _'I'll add in colors and fix the light effects later, but that's good enough for now.'_ I thought to myself. I've wanted to finish this one for a while now.

Staring at it in awe, I dreamed of what it would be like if Digimon were real. Holding the notebook close, I sighed for perhaps the thousandth time. _'I wish I could go to the Tamer's 'verse… before the D-Reaper, before Beelzemon, before even Guilmon. Back to the beginning, where it all began…'_ What a dream come true that would be if I could participate in it all… just be there, oblivious to what might happen.

"Oh… how I wish…" I shook my head, coming back to reality. I breathed in slowly, gloomily, then exhaled, "Guess it's time for homework…" I muttered disappointedly, setting my sketchbook aside. That's all it was really, a distraction from real life; a dream.

After a moment of debate, I grudgingly took out my folder, not exactly excited. With well-practiced speed, I swiftly went onto school loop to check my assignments. I didn't notice that, in the corner of my screen, a small box had appeared and was downloading something. Even if I had noticed it at the time, I probably would have thought it trivial and dismissed it.

Finally getting on, (dang parental controls) I scanned my homework, inwardly groaning at the writing project I rediscovered. Grateful for the lack of work aside from that, I opened Word and prepared for the worst type of English homework ever—essays.

A pause that lasted for minutes where I sat there, motionless, staring at the screen as though willing words to appear. I was so focused that I didn't even blink. Of course, it didn't work, and I moaned as though in pain, leaning back in defeat. "…Why me?" I whimpered.

So what if I'm being dramatic? Don't tell me _you_ like essays!

Having closed my eyes, I slowly opened them, preparing to stare some more with an ever blank mind, when I noticed the loading bar. Bored as I was I examined it. By now, it was just under half way—by the looks of it, around 42%. That's when I noticed that it wasn't in English. Weird symbols and characters lined it that seemed oddly familiar.

 _'Japanese? No, that doesn't seem right…'_ I sidetracked, contemplating what they could be, frustrated as I wondered why they looked familiar… and why something like this was loading onto my computer. I probably should have closed it when I had the chance, looking back on it now. Then again, what fun would that be?

I hovered my mouse over it curiously, surprisingly getting a message. First, it appeared in those same symbols, then blurred, morphing into English characters. I blinked, and then read it. Two words:

**-0-1-0-1-0-1-0-**

**_Wish granted_ **

**-1-0-1-0-1-0-1-**

What?

Deciding to look further into this, I highlighted one of the 'letters', and with speed I've never shown before on a test, copied, clicked, and finally pasted on Bing translator under 'Japanese to English', awaiting a response. I got zilch.

Prepared to try again, I moved my mouse to select another language, when it froze. Startled, I swept the mouse back and forth with no response. Then, my screen blurred, and turned black, then a light blue, complete with binary code scrawled across it.

 _'THE BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH! NOOOO!_ ' I automatically—being the fan girl I am—screeched inside my mind despite the situation. I think I may have kicked the wall for added affect without realizing, because my mom knocked on the door, asking if I was okay.

After reassuring her I was fine, I inspected my computer, realizing it had not, in fact, turned into the dreaded blue screen 'of death', despite my assumption. It actually didn't cover the whole screen, leaving that usual bar on the bottom untouched. Even my mouse was present, now copying my swerving motions as it darted across the screen like a caged animal, trying to escape. All my icons had disappeared and obviously the background had changed, not to mention the mouse was blurry (I that noticed as soon as it had stopped moving) and the monitor had a major case of static. I wasn't sure whether to be worried, exasperated, or just plain pissed. Further examination came up with that the start button didn't work along with practically every other button there. The only working buttons were the minimized explorer windows, only two still open.

The first one was of the YouTube video. I couldn't start the video, though why I bothered, we may never know. Confused, I opened the second to find a Digimon site that I didn't recognize. Heck, I don't remember even opening it! Even weirder, was that the whole site was typed in the same set of markings as the loading bar and seemed to give off an ominous feeling. Almost… sinister…. But what am I talking about?

Speaking of the bar, said thing was at 54% now and climbing. How the heck did I miss _that_? 55, 56, 57… Damn it's fast!

Nervous now, I scrolled through the site, desperate for something to work on, hopefully explaining my computer's abnormal activity. As an experiment, I tried to open a tab when the site proved useless. Finally a stroke of GOOD luck! It worked!

Overjoyed, I attempted to type in 'Bing'. The luck was apparently short lived, as the screen came up as an error. I backed up and tried 'Google'. Same result. My eyes zipped to the loading bar after pressing the back button. _'66%. I still have time.'_

With a stroke of absolute, random genius, I thought back to the fact that the only screens opened where Digimon based and typed in 'Digimon Wiki'. To my surprise, the familiar site popped open, completely bypassing the usual Bing route.

I'm not entirely sure what possessed me, but I entered the first two letters of my previous fad's name, **Wi** , into the search box. Maybe I needed some kind of source of hope. Maybe not… All I know is that I typed that in. Glancing at the loading bar, my eyes widened. 85%! Wasn't it just in its 60s?

Something told me I did NOT want that bar to reach 100%.

Typing like the wind, I finished the name **…zardmon**. My fingers slid across the keyboard, making an odd crackling noise from the keys shifting. They stopped over and rammed the desired command: **ENTER**

I waited impatiently for the anticipated window while it loaded. Spontaneously, my eyes locked onto the loading bar for the fourth time. It had stopped on 91%. Beyond grateful that it had slowed, though still not sure why, my gaze returned to the site. Realizing it had finished loading, I glimpsed the familiar wizard before passing him and reading the page, hoping there was a method to my madness. Seeing nothing, I scrolled back to the top and looked at the bar. 93%. I wasn't going to make it before it finished.

I stared at the wizard, practically praying for inspiration, when I noticed something. That something happened to be the script on his cloak.

Digicode.

Two and two came together. The answer was supposed to be 4, but who knows what I came up with, because I recognized the code as what was on that site and what dotted the loading bar. _'Digicode, but why?'_

Normally, I would be ecstatic; thinking I somehow downloaded an awesome new game. On the contrary, I switched to detective mode, cross-examining, double, and triple checking the facts. I no longer cared about the bar, focusing on my only clue. I typed 'digicode' into the search bar and read my results. I studied the digital alphabet, learning it as best I could in the short time provided. Then I switched to the mysterious site, doing my best to translate. All I got was the same sentence over and over again ' - Error! Virus…' before my monitor made an ominous fizzling noise. My eyes widened and I unconsciously placed my hands on the desk, one landing on my sketchbook, the other moving to the computer.

"No!" I hissed, turning just in time to watch the bar tick from 99 to 100%. I was too late, and I think I just made a crucial mistake. What a way to start the day.

At first, nothing happened and I blinked. Managing a smile, I let out a pent-up sigh of relief I wasn't aware that I had been holding. I relaxed too soon. Nothing ever goes my way, does it?

Next thing I knew, the bar terminated, replaced by a message in the same digiscript. Ensuing that, a multicolored, swirling mass appeared on my monitor. Entranced, I stared at it, not noticing as it _came out of the screen_ and surrounded me and parts of the room. I got a tingling sensation in my hands, but couldn't tear my eyes away from the laptop to check. The sensation traveled up my arms and throughout my body, beginning to sting, and yet, I still ignored it, taking in the sight before me. I got a glimpse of what appeared to be binary code in the cluttering colors, and a bright light at the end.

"…Since when is my computer screen 3D...?" I murmured, not thinking. After about 30 seconds, my eyes widened, "Wait, 3D?" Managing to rip my eyes away from the screen, I gasped, finally noticing what had at first been a subtle hint. Now, a blue-green area surrounded me. Boxes of colors popped out at me while random numbers and letters floated past. A '%' struck my face and I actually _felt_ it! Hm, percent sign. I think this is just mocking me now. I looked down and saw I was sitting on my chair still, but floating in midair! The floor had just _disappeared_ , leaving my feet dangling!

I winced, the sensation stronger than ever, agonizing now. I turned to look at my hands which were feeling the worst of it. My eyes widened, seeing pinkish spheres surrounding them. A bright light was traveling from the spheres and being distributed all over my body, seeming to sink into my skin. One thought stuck in my brain throughout the madness, _'OH MY G-D! I'm PINK!'_

It's amazing how much you can notice in 30 seconds.

I looked back up at the screen, the rest of my body frozen, and not just out of fear. It was actually paralyzed due to the pain. I was in so much agony that I was screaming silently in my mind, but couldn't move my mouth to copy the action.

The light seemed to be getting closer and I felt like I was being lifted out of the chair. A split second later, I hit the monitor and passed out.

* * *

Later that day, my mom came to check on me. All she found were two words flashing across the computer screen.

-TRANSFERS COMLETED-


	2. Chapter 1: Be Careful What you Wish For!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilmon! And... Impmon? Digimon are real! Who's Shiaru?

**Chapter 1!**

**"Guilmon is Born! The Digimon that I Created" -**

**Be Careful What you Wish For!**

"Urgh… where am I? What just happened?" I moaned, opening my eyes. I was blinded by… something and raised a hand to shield my face. Once my eyes had become accustomed to it, I lowered my arm and looked around.

The thing that had blinded me was actually a fog of some kind, meaning I had to be outside… but where? It sure wasn't anywhere I recognized. It actually looked a lot like I was sitting outside of a building or something. The backside of one, because I was crouching next to a dumpster—eew! Actually, now that I thought about it, it seemed kind of familiar, but… big. Bigger.

Slowly and with great difficulty, I stood. After taking one step, I nearly collapsed again, but managed to steady myself... by leaning against the waste. I backed away and bumped into the wall with a grimace and a wince.

Deciding to just stay there for now, I began blinking repeatedly and rubbing my eyes. I struggled to remember what had just happened to me. I was… sitting in my room when I got this strange message on my computer. I tried to figure out what it meant, my computer malfunctioned, a portal came into my room… and it blacks out after that. I couldn't remember much else. Knowing I wouldn't get anywhere by just standing there, I pushed myself up and off the wall, determined to find out just what the heck was going on.

Cautiously, I came to the edge of the building and turned the corner. I frowned, not seeing anything aside from more fog. Walking forward, I eventually passed the fog. When I did, I was greeted by the sight of more dumpsters and a bunch of empty boxes.

Pouting because I didn't find any leads, I once more leaned against the wall with a slight pant, close to buckling.… And that's when I smelled the bread. Actually, I smelled a lot of things, mainly trash related, but one smell that stuck out quite clearly was the strong, sweet odor off freshly baked bread. Licking my lips, my eyes formed crescent shapes as I imagined the baked grain. I could practically taste the delicious dough, crunchy, rich raisins mixed in with a sprinkling of cane sugar and cinnamon. As though on cue, my stomach growled loudly, summoning a bright tint to my cheeks from embarrassment; I was suddenly grateful no one else was around.

Entranced, I followed my nose towards where the scent was coming from. I soon came to the front of the building. Looking so far up I had to tilt my head back, I saw odd letters that definitely weren't from the English alphabet.

I was about to leave when the characters seemed to shift, matching my natural tongue. Blinking, I read, "Matsuki Bakery". Well, that made sense considering the bread sign and the aroma. Hesitantly, I went up and knocked on the door.

* * *

"I'm telling you, they're real!"

Takato, a boy of around 10, was attempting to convince his two best friends that Digimon were real without much luck.

"I actually saw them! Really! Trust me on this, okay? There really were Digimon fighting in that fog! Real ones! They were really-"

One of the boys slapped his hand over Takato's mouth, stopping him with a 'mph!', "As if, Takato. You were in bed when you woke up, weren't you?"

"That's right you even said so," The other commented.

Takato gripped the boy, Kazu's, hand pulling it off. He gasped for air, and then glared, determined. He brought up a fist, "It wasn't a dream!" He shook his fist, pounding it on an imaginary table, "I could feel it!" He looked at his other hand, glowering at it as though in remembrance, "I did… I even felt the cold, falling rain…" He quieted, to let that sink in, though it had an adverse effect.

Kazu snickered, trying hard not to laugh. He pointed a finger, forcing through chuckles, "Takato, don't tell me… at your age…"

The other boy took it up, green eyes closing in realization as he started laughing, "No way!"

"Uh…" Takato looked baffled at their reaction, but then it dawned on him.

"Did you wet the bed?!"

"A-aaaah!" His face flushed a furious crimson as his eyebrows jolted and eyes themselves were bolted shut in shock with teeth clenched, shaking, "I-I did not! What the heck?! Where did that come from?!"

Laughing, Kazu jumped down from their hideout, fleeing, associate in tow, "Because you were talking about a little kiddy dream!"

"Takato wet the bed! Ha, haha!"

"Better grow outta that quick, bed-wetter!"

Takato himself hung upside down from the structure, waving a fist in paranoia and irritation, "What the heck?!" He repeated, drawing back in frustration as their forms retreated from the playground, "Honestly…"

He calmed himself, hands supporting the back of his head, legs crisscrossed as he leaned against the wall of his enclosed space, "But I really saw them." He looked up, flashbacking to the girl he saw; the one with the digimon. "It… couldn't have been a dream."

His mouth was set and brown eyes large as he muttered, "That was a Tamer." He leaned forward, hands reaching out to grab his card case, "That was…" He withdrew the lid revealing his impressive set of cards and newly created, red digivice, "…a Digimon Tamer." He picked up the device, staring at it as he spoke aloud, "And this is proof that I'm a Tamer, too."

He blinked, confused as a beep came from the contraption. Clearly featured on the screen was a split, orange spotted egg. It beeped continuously as it was proven obvious the egg had hatched and whatever was in it, set free. "The DigiEgg hatched. The DigiEgg…" He gulped, "D-Does mean something was born?" Slow learner…

He pressed a few buttons, sliding others as emulated screens flicked by, all showing the same picture. "Then where did it go?" Another flick, "W-what is… this?" He had come across what appeared to be a compass. The area spun, swiftly locking onto a specific direction. "This is…"Takato looked outside, puzzled, "It's pointing towards something."

* * *

A man frowned, delaying the order to kill a Wild One. Who knew the difference it would make? Well, it certainly did make one for young Takato.

* * *

Taking a thread, the boy weaved it through the hole at the top of the odd digivice, packing his cards away. He slipped the recently fashioned necklace on, jumping down and out of the hole with his backpack slung over one shoulder. He took one step, going out into the light as his spiky hair readjusted itself. He was staring at his digivice, moving it back and forth, picking a direction.

"Okay!"

One simple word with many meanings, and he was off to start a journey he never quite expected; his hopes high and dreams even greater.

' _ **I'm going to make sure of this…'**_

Nearby, and yet so far away, a digital plain began to change.

'… _ **with my own eyes.'**_

A being from that very plain darted past, heading for a specific location, yellow eyes glinting. It ran through a tunnel of pure, bright light, shifting to one of ruby in its eyes.

' _ **I've got to find out what!'**_

* * *

_Plop!_

A petite, impish creature landed on a rooftop, running across it to jump across to yet another, the feeling exhilarating, the wind rushing past his violet fur, seeing the city bellow dart past… it was an escape for him—from the twins. From Ai and Mako.

He paused to catch his breath, looking around. He had strayed far from their house and knew he should go back, but didn't want to, as he was enjoying himself far too much and needed to get away. The twins had been fighting again, another petty fight over one of their toys… and he had been put in the middle of it... again.

He loved the twins, he really did, and he knew they cared, but sometimes it was just too much. He had threatened to leave before, but never did. Sometimes, he wondered why.

Sighing, the child sized monster turned around to head back, when his bizarre ears perked, twitching, picking up something no human ear could ever hear from this distance: an explosion… small, yet potent. He grinned deviously to himself, _'A digimon! It has to be a digimon! Finally, a challenge!'_ He almost laughed, turning towards where he had heard the blast, _'Light… fog… yup, a digimon.'_ He frowned, pausing mid-jump, to think a moment, _'Maybe… maybe *Shi'll be there…'_ He grinned at the thought, despite the likelihood of him or her actually being there being, well, slim. _'I'm sure of it, it's been a few days already and Shi followed me!'_

"Heheh… Badda Boom, baby!" He did cackle this time, taking a running start to fly through the air once more.

* * *

Elsewhere, other children had also noticed the light, one being a young girl who happened to be playing with a green bunny doll gazed out the window in awe. She dropped the doll, a squeak muffled as it fell. She stepped over it, placing her hands on the window; face firmly pressed against it as she waved her older brother over, "Jian-niichan! Jian-niichan! "

The boy looked up, and his eyes widened.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, a girl around the same age as Takato tapped her foot to a silent beat, leaning against a tunnel wall. Headphones on, arms crossed, eyes closed, and head bobbing, she seemed to be waiting for someone… or something.

A cool draft passed and she leisurely opened her eyes, "…Huh."

A whisper on the wind, _'…Emergence…'_

She turned her head stiffly, "Another one…"

After a moment, she stood up, smirking. A man passed, and she had vanished.

* * *

After traveling through an alleyway, dusty, grimy, and now rubbing his head, Takato crawled into a large clearing, standing once the mice had cleared the area. He walked forward, gazing over the edge of a large dip to be greeted with an astounding sight. A portal seemed to be forming at the bottom of the hole, blue waves ejecting from it with such force, that from even this distance, Takato's hair was blown back with a single gust.

The youth took hold of his device, confirming the location to be the correct one with four, flashing arrows. He smiled. "It's here."

He walked down a flight of stairs, pausing at the bottom and waiting. Putting his hand on the gate, he watched, awed as a shadow formed over an azure gateway.

"Hyuh!" Gasping, his hair and sweatshirt whipped back at an even stronger blast. His eyes and mouth were wide in shock as a fog enveloped the area, including Takato, forcing the lad to cringe and shield himself. He opened his eyes wearily, trying to pierce the fog's thick mass, "W-what…?"

The haze cleared slightly and a form materialized, "What happened?" He whispered the last, "What is that?"

His eyes widened, seeing a strange object—or creature—with wing-like extensions branching off from the top of it and what appeared to be a large snout protruding just below the 'wings', "Huh? C-can it be…?"

The smog dissipated and the new being blinked thrice, letting out a small grunt.

The boy slowly smiled, eyes sparkling, "I-it can't be…" A grin lit his features and he yelled/gasped out, "Is this for real?!"

The creature blinked, staring off into space. It snuffled, raising its head, and then scratched at its nose, possibly confused. Three clawed toes twitched and a similar hand scratched its twin while the owner sniffed, murmuring incoherently. Its tail tapped childishly while the being looked around. A black symbol known as the Digital Hazard stood out against his pale chest, black lines and symbols of a similar sort appearing here and there along its body—a stark contrast to the rest of its dull, rough scarlet and creamy white hide.

"It's for real…" Takato inhaled, his grip loosening on the stairwell bars, "It really is for real!" He took a step closer, repeating himself, scarcely believing his own words, "A real digimon!"

" _Squeak squeak, squeal, squeak!_ " Takato didn't notice as a couple of mice moved, making their presence known to the Child Mon.

"Uh. Nyee?" Large eyes blinked, gaping at the creatures in front of it. Its wing shaped ears twitched at the unfamiliar sound. It blinked a few more times and a large grin lit up its face, nostrils dilating, "Gweal?"

Takato brought a hand to his chest, the other out in what he hoped was a friendly manner, stepping forward, "I-I'm the one who created you…" He was talking to himself as much as to the reptile… And that's when the raptor struck.

It leaned back, darkness clouding its face, fiercely glowing eyes peering out as large fireball swelled within its mouth. "Acgh!"

A pause. Silence reigned for a mere second, time seemingly slowing down.

The boy jerked, and let out a gasp. Simultaneously, the deadly blast was sent flying towards the rats and pipe with a roar, impacting with a minute explosion. "Heuh!" Takato recoiled; his eyes closed as particles drifted in his direction along with a strong wind, the only thing to escape the beast's mislead 'fury'. The boy, once thrilled, now appeared terrified as he looked back at the dinosaur shaped creature, "W-what?!"

Smoldering remains were all that was left of the pipe, a gaping hole behind it. The hole was glowing ghostly red from the remaining heat of the attack, burning to the touch, almost as hot as magma. As though to further the effect, smoke trailed from the wounded metal, creating a warning to all, and an invitation to some. He drew a sharp intake of breath, seeing. The metal was rapidly cooling, but that acted as no such comfort.

The boy looked back to the dragon, shaking upon seeing his ghastly smile, mouth smoking from the attack. Suddenly, it sniffed, looking up with a sharp, "Gil!" It looked at Takato.

The poor boy stumbled, falling to the ground with a gasp, shivering in fear. "I-it can't be!"

The raptor turned its body with heavy stride, feet thumping after every step. Its expression was blank, perhaps curious, though Takato paid more attention to its size than anything else.

When it had fully turned towards him, it stopped, straightening, yet still with a slouch. "Uh?" It piped, blinking it's large, golden-yellow eyes a few times.

Takato, on the verge of tears, forced a smile, speaking the creature's name, "…Don't do it, Guilmon."

"Kalah!" _Guilmon_ seemed to grin ominously, spouting out gibberish in an oddly frightening manner. This caused Takato to flinch, drawing backwards so he pressed up against the cool stairwell.

The young boy brought his arms up to shield himself, letting out a shout. "Don't do it!"

The creature didn't react, aside from taking a step forward, ever closer to the pale boy.

"GUILMON!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that was a cruddy ending… -.- Hope you guys don't think so.  
> Yup, based on the Japanese version~! :D Yah, I know Impmon doesn't act that way in the Japanese version, but what the heck? Just make it a mixture… I always liked this version of him better anyways, lol. ;P  
> Hope it didn't disappoint! …Aside from perhaps the ending. So, till next time! But before I go, time for explanations! =D
> 
> References-  
> *Shi is pronounced Sh-ai (like shy)
> 
> \------
> 
> We left off at a cliffhanger with Takato facing Guilmon... but how does the young boy know who and what this creature is? What will happen to him? And the others? Who is the girl in the tunnel? The child with the doll? And the older brother? Will Impmon ever find this 'Shi'? And did Takato really wet the bed?
> 
> Find out next time in Chapter 2!  
> "You're my Friend! Introducing Terriermon" - Oi vey, Shiaru, what now?!


	3. Chapter 2: Oi Vey, Shiaru, What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terriermon, Henry, Rika, and Renamon! Shiaru: "Why me?"

_Last Time, on Digimon Tamers!_

_Takato, a schoolboy who loves Digimon encountered a strange occurrence, and happened to bring the Digimon he imagined, Guilmon, into the real world._

" _Guilmon!"_

" _I am the one who created you."_

* * *

**Chapter 2!**

**"You're my Friend! Introducing Terriermon" -**

**Oi vey, Shiaru, what now?  
**

Red sparks of electricity flickered in the dark ditch, ominous shadows surrounding the duo, further enhancing the mood. The poor boy—Takato—whimpered in fright, trying to back away from the creature he had been ecstatic to see merely minutes ago.

 _Guilmon_ stepped forward, razor-sharp, metal claws clanking against the iron ground of the apparent construction site. Takato, in response, raised his arms to weakly shield himself, fear evident in both his voice and actions. Teeth clenched, he gasped out, "H-hey, I-I'm not a Digimon!"

"Errm…" The creature, Guilmon, made a noise that sounded like a stomach growling, but to contradict this, he was blinking curiously. Almost as though how a child might. He took a congested sniff, eyes closed so he could better smell the strange creature before him. Takato trembled, fully expecting to be attacked. …What the boy didn't expect was what happened next.

"Uh?" The Digimon's mouth parted in a jovial smile, eyes twinkling with playful intent as he leaned closer, rubbing his snout against the shivering boy's cheek.

Takato slowly removed his hands, revealing Guilmon's face nearly pressed up against him; large, yellow eyes, black patterns, rough red skin, and all. The boy hesitated, not sure what to make of this.

"Uh?" The digimon repeated, smiling. Takato gaped, staring at the young raptor some more as he, little by little, relaxed. "Hehm."

Slowly, Takato's lips curved into a smile, soon brightening to that of a wide grin, eyes reflecting his joy as he practically squeaked in delight, "You know who I am, right? You have to! Since I'm the one who created you…" He reached his hand out, "Right, Guilmon?" The Mon leaned forward, meeting him halfway in the hug as Takato wrapped his arms around him, delighted.

"Gueleh!" The two broke out laughing, Takato's eyes still shining, partly in disbelief, partly in pure, undisturbed joy.

* * *

A dog barked somewhere, accompanied by a car horn honking in the mostly quiet neighborhood.

Getting, no response, I frowned, muttering, "Must not be home… weird 'cause it shouldn't be closing time yet…" I hesitated, than sighed, turning to go.

With an annoyed humph, I jumped down the steps to the bakery, looking around. _'…Where am I? I still don't recognize the place…'_

_Sigh._

I looked up to see nightfall was coming, the sun tinting the sky bright pink on the horizon, and decided to go find somewhere to spend the night. I stopped in my tracks, hearing a familiar voice.

"Guilmon, shh!"

With a gasp, I swung my head to the side, seeing a young boy around my age. He had ruffled, light brown hair with matching, shining eyes, and tanned skin with a kind smile. Well, normally kind. Right now he was frowning, exasperated, but still obviously overjoyed. I should probably mention he wore a blue sweatshirt with two black strings forming 'X's along with a white undershirt, yellow sweatbands, greyish-brown shorts that go to just past his knees, long socks, and bright green, goofy shoes that looked to be made for a cartoon character, laces just barely tied. He was missing the ever-present goggles all true leaders were known to wear, but I'd know that look anywhere.

"T-Takato!" I gasped, doing a double take and nearly tripping over the step behind me. I quickly righted myself, shocked. Thankfully, he didn't seem to hear or notice me, and nor did the box next to him. Wait, box? No, I'm not going crazy, a box really was following him—clumsily, I might add, tripping every few feet. A long tail constantly tapping the ground behind it to an imaginary beat, giving away what—or should I say _who_ —was under it; not that I needed the hint.

This little discovery didn't calm me in anyway, _'But how? He's a TV show character!'_

Without thinking, I scrambled away, hiding in an alley as he produced a key, walking inside; his 'box' giggling as it followed. The door closed, but I didn't move, staring at the closed door for a few minutes.

After a little while, realization seemed to strike me and my eyes widened, in shock. Then...

"YAH! AW, HECK YA, THA TAMERS! WOOT, I'M WITH THE TAMERS! I JUST SAW A _FREAGIN'_ **DIGIMON**! A-AND TAKATO! WOOOOOO! I wonder if Impmon's here? _EEEEE!_ I can't believe it, I honestly can't believe it! I'M IN THE TAMER WORLD!"

Needless to say, I immediately went into fan mode. I was lucky no one was around… eheheh… that'd be embarrassing.

I was laughing hysterically, eyes wide to the max and mouth curled into a beaming smile. That's probably the best way to describe me as of now, still jumping up and down and continuing with my outburst, though it's not even close to describing how happy I was and am.

About 5 minutes later, I realized how big of a fool I had to be making of myself and stopped, shaking, filled to the brim with excitement. I couldn't believe it… I just met Takato! But how is that possible? Digimon is a TV show!

"Grrr…. RAF!"

I flinched, turning before I could get my answer _. 'O-ooh…Ho crap! That's one big dog!'_ And indeed it was; it was nearly twice my size! It was some kind of Saint Bernard, but how?

I gulped, backing up, "N-nice Doggy… g-good doggy… want a bone?" This was definitely no Charlie.

The dog eyed me as though I were a piece of meat. With that thought in mind, I turned tail and ran; probably not my smartest move. When I turned to see if it was following me, I jumped because it was so close I could see the whites of its eyes.

"Sh-!" I stopped myself, gulping as I turned to see a wall in front of me… dead end! I shut my eyes tightly, and almost as though on instinct, I felt some strange appendix on my back stretch. Suddenly, I couldn't feel the ground below me anymore. Hesitantly opening an eye, I gasped, seeing the dog bellow me, jumping up and down with slavering jaws, trying to close them around my feet. I raised them as the insane dog came a little too close for comfort.

Pale I tried to back away, the appendix from before beating as I went higher somehow, now easily out of reach of the Saint Bernard. I relaxed slightly, for some reason not fazed by how high up I was.

Nervous and confused, I turned slightly to see over my shoulder to find out what the heck was keeping me aloft. I gaped, nearly falling out of the sky then and there as a wave of nausea flew over me. I had wings! Bright pink wings! _'B-but how?!'_

I paled drastically, determined to find a mirror as I sloppily changed my course, beating as hard as I could to flap my new wings, but it didn't seem to be working this time. I hovered in midair like one of those Loony Tune characters before suddenly dropping, wings disappearing behind me. I blacked out.

* * *

"…Cululu? Are you a Digimon?"

"W…wha?" I groaned, opening my eyes with a wince. I felt like I just fell out of the sky! Oh, right…

As my vision began to clear, a blurry, white blob formed in front of me. After a few seconds, it shifted into a recognizable form. "Culu?"

"Gah!" I scrambled backwards, "What the hell?! Calumon!"

"Oh!" The named creature jumped backwards, wings expanding, "How do you know Culumon's name, culu?" It innocently tilted its head, curious.

I gaped. Right in front of me was the little creampuff from the anime himself—Culumon! Wait, no… it was Calumon, right? For some reason I had a hard time remembering. Something told me his name was Culumon but I could swear it was Calu. And since when does he say 'Culu'?

"Ugh…!" I groaned as I got a piercing headache, vision blurring again.

"Oh! Are you okay, culu? Ooo, ooo, what do I do, culu?!"

I blacked out again.

* * *

After a few more minutes, I opened my eyes, taking a moment to focus once again on Calumon…Culumon… gah!

Both of him looked confused and worried, tilting their heads, sorry, _his_ ears more, once again retracted, "Are you okay, cululu? You fell asleep…"

Guess it wasn't a dream.

I swallowed, "C-Culumon?"

He brightened, "Yay! You can talk, culu!"

I frowned, "O-of course… what… what's going on? Where am I?"

Culumon tilted his head, "Culumon thinks it's in the digital world, but Culumon not sure. Culumon thought you might know, culu?"

I stared. _'Digital World?'_ Either I was still asleep, strapped into a straightjacket in some white room, or this was real. I'm hoping for either choice one or three.

"Cululu? Oh, don't fall asleep again!" He panicked, ears springing out again.

I quickly shook my head, "I-I'm okay… I think. Um, Culumon-"

"Culu!"

"-are you real?"

"Huh?" He blinked his large, green eyes. "What do you mean, culu?"

"U-um, never mind…" I blushed lightly at my stupid question. If this was a dream he wouldn't tell me he was a fake, "So… since you don't know where we are," I struggled to rise and he hopped back a step. Funny thing was, he seemed to be about my height, but unless he just got a major growth spurt, that was impossible. "Do you know how we got here?"

He looked up as though in thought, "Well, Culumon came through a big hole with a lot of foggy stuff and it was really bright out and loud. Culumon felt funny. Then a giant, metal digimon flew past," He pouted cutely, "What a meanie, culu!"

I sweatdropped, "Before that?"

"Um…" He looked at me with those adorable eyes, bringing his snowy white hand to his chin, black fingers standing out, purple and white ears folding. He went up on his pale purple tippy toes and pouted more, "A mean digimon chased me here through a funny greeny-bluey area! He wasn't nice at all, and his game wasn't fun either, culu! Then a bigger digimon came along and…" He blinked, "…Culumon forgets."

I nearly anime-fell, "Oi… And me? Where did you find me?"

"Right here!" He chirped, "You were asleep still, but when Culumon hopped over, you woke up! …Then you fell asleep again…" He pouted for the third time, crossing his small arms, "Why do you keep falling asleep, culu?"

"I'm just tired, Culumon," I sighed, leaning back against the wall behind us. We appeared to be on some kind of bridge.

He closed his eyes into upside-down 'U's, beaming at me, "Okay then! What digimon are you, culu? Culumon wants to know!"

I hesitated, "Culumon, I'm not a digimon. I'm a human."

"Human? Huh, you look like a digimon…" He mumbled, confused as he tilted his head, "Culu…"

I frowned instead, "Culumon, how do I look like a digimon?" He beamed, hopping forward and landing on my back, earning a small yelp from me, "C-Culumon!"

"Culu, culu, your tail and wings!"

He giggled, pulling on something behind me and I squeaked, "S-stop that!"

"Why?" He giggled again, rolling off me and landing with a 'plop' in front of me, ever with that adorable smile, "Cululu~!"

I glared at him and he wilted, looking down. I grimaced, feeling bad, "I-I'm sorry Culumon…" My eyes suddenly widened, "Wait, what did you say I had?!"

"A tail and wings, culu…" He murmured, scared.

I winced, than my eyes widened, hopping up on top of the wall and looking down into the water below. A few seconds later, I screamed.

"Culu?!"

"I-I'm… I'M SHIARUMON!"

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention, I'm going to be using he/she to describe digimon… just seems inappropriate to say 'it'. Whether or not they truly have genders is yet to be seen. ;)
> 
> Oh, and sorry if the translation's cruddy, blame Hulu, lol ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Takato's life has taken a turn for the better, or so he thinks. How will he manage this one? And who is this mysterious new digimon Impmon keeps talking about? Yes, I said Impmon.
> 
> Find out next time in Chapter 1!  
> "Guilmon is Born! The Digimon that I Created" - Be Careful What you Wish For!


End file.
